<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Sun by FieldFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855223">New Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldFlowers/pseuds/FieldFlowers'>FieldFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Bob Woods brooo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, Good Vibes Club, I also don't know how to pace stuff, I can't really write for shit bro, I just write and go, Oops, Procrastination HONEYYYYYYY, and it's under an entirely different username ;), chap 5 turned kinda serious..., dunno, i don't know how to tag, i was bored, shoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldFlowers/pseuds/FieldFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Woods in the house brooo. Got bad fashion choices, kazoos, and perhaps is a cryptid??? But a new star comes enters the match!</p><p>The writing ain't good, but the idea behind it is nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A normal day in Namimori, but with new foreigners in town! The Woods family! From America to Namimori for a change of pace.</p><p>However, the family of three has one bizarre son. Bob Woods, decked out in green plastic star sunglasses, a purple tie, a neon yellow t-shirt, black jeans, converse, and to finish it all off, a blue kazoo in his mouth. His bald head shined in the sunlight.</p><p>The Woods family seem to be accustomed to Bob’s interesting fashion choices. Well the father, Greg, seems accustomed to it. Odessa, the mother, seems exasperated.</p><p>Now you may be wondering, why is Bob named Bob?? Well Greg was blessed with his name and suffered through his whole life with that. Greg decided to make his son suffer as well, as a joke. At first, Odessa was extremely against it, but caved in because of Greg’s insistent pleading.</p><p>Their new house is in a scenic area at the base of a mountain in Namimori, it’s traditional too!</p><p>When they arrived, they had a grace period of a few weeks before going back to being citizens of society. Greg’s a decent writer, and Odessa has an online shop of witchcraft-related items! Basically, Odessa’s a witch and she also brings in most of the money for the family.</p><p>During those few weeks, Bob was forced to learn Japanese as quickly as possible. This activity became a family activity as well. Wholesome.</p><p>Now, Bob is forced to go to Namimori Middle, to continue his eDUCaTIon.</p><p>Bob arrives to school in red, heart-shaped plastic sunglasses, an orange button-up shirt, neon yellow pants, and sky blue heelys. Also wearing a pink tuxedo top, with purple buttons, purple lined pockets, and a sky blue collar. And the cherry on top, a white kazoo.</p><p>Bob, of course, attracts attention with his eye-blinding appearance.</p><p>A certain perfect sees this on the walls of Namimori Middle.</p><p>“You’re a hideous herbivore.”</p><p>Then descends upon Bob Woods with the wrath of a war god.</p><p>Bob feels like this will be a normal occurrence soon.</p><p>During the vicious blows, Bob dodges them and shouts in broken Japanese, while dodging, “Calm down sonny! Why are you attacking my ass right now bro!?”</p><p>The other teen pauses and frowns, “Dress code violation.”</p><p>“Well that’s nice and all, but I need to get to my class now dawg. Cya!”</p><p>Bob quickly dashes into the school grounds leaving the other in the dust. The other teen is frozen, but quickly chases after Bob.</p><p>Bob busts into the faculty room yelling, “Who got my schedule! Bob Woods in the house dawgs!”</p><p>The faculty is in stunned silence, but is quickly broken with the war god slamming Bob’s head into the ground from behind. Bob passes out.</p><p>The perfect looks at Bob for a moment before pulling out a cellphone.</p><p>Soon, another teen with a pompadour appears and examines Bob for any injuries. They then ask a faculty member for Bob’s schedule.</p><p>One of the faculty members shakily gets out Bob’s schedule and hands it to the other. They take the schedule and drag Bob to the infirmary.</p><p>When they arrive at the infirmary, he opens the door and tosses Bob onto the ground.</p><p>“Concussion.”</p><p>The nurse is stiff, but regains her senses when the pompadour teen closes the door. The nurse struggles to get Bob’s chubby ass to the nearby bed, but she manages.</p><p>While the nurse settles Bob onto the bed, she thinks, “This is one of the few times I've ever seen a student like this.”</p><p>The nurse admires Bob’s brown skin and bizarre outfit for a second before getting some ice. The nurse settles the ice on Bob’s forehead while taking off Bob’s red, heart-shaped sunglasses.</p><p>She ruffles her messy, shoulder-length black hair in exasperation of Hibari’s actions and slides her tired brown eyes back to her paperwork.</p><p>Fucking paperwork.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s afternoon, 4 PM, and Bob wakes up.</p><p>“Oh you’re awake.”</p><p>Bob groggily looks over to the nurse, the moist towel the nurse had changed the ice for, falling onto the bed. The nurse was settled at a nearby desk tiredly looking over her shoulder to Bob’s bright neon yellow eyes. Her dark eyebags look more prominent from the light of the window.</p><p>“What happened, miss?”</p><p>The nurse looked slightly confused by the broken Japanese but got up to take the towel on the bed, “You got hit by Hibari-kun, one of the Disciplinary Committee took you here for a concussion. Osada Gina by the way.”</p><p>Bob paused. Last names first in Japan.</p><p>“Thanks Osada. What time is it..?”</p><p>Osada is slightly miffed at the lack of pronouns but glances at the clock nearby, “Around 4 PM.”</p><p>Before Bob could panic, Osada quickly intervenes while storing the towel away, “But you’re fine for your first day of school. You do have the excuse of being injured by Hibari-kun after all. I did notify your parents about it too.”</p><p>Bob pauses, relaxes and slumps back onto the bed, “So my actual first day is going to be tomorrow?”</p><p>Osada nods and walks up to Bob, “Here is your slip for P.E.”</p><p>Osada hands Bob the slip with Bob slowly taking it.</p><p>“Who’s Hibari by the way?”</p><p>Osada stops, “Oh, you’re a transfer student.”</p><p>An awkward silence. Bob faintly thinks that Osada has seen plenty of strange students like himself, or she was really tired that her brain has that foggy thing going on. He takes his sunglasses beside the pillow and slides them on.</p><p>“...Hibari-kun’s full name is Hibari Kyoya... He’s the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee here.”</p><p>Bob took a while to process the Japanese before saying, “He’s so violent though dawg.”</p><p>Osada looks slightly confused by the last word, but takes it within stride.</p><p>Osada vaguely gestures, “He’s naturally like this, Disciplinary Committee.”</p><p>Bob shrugs and gets up from the bed.</p><p>Osada walks back to her desk, “Make sure to take it easy for the next week. Don’t do anything reckless.”</p><p>Bob nods and wobbles slightly towards the door, paper in hand.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bob got home, Odessa immediately started to scold Bob and menacingly waved around her fist. Her colorful braids seemed to float around her in anger.</p><p>Bob internally panics by the sight of his mother’s rage and says that he got a concussion that had him passed out for the entire school day.</p><p>This was the wrong call and has Odessa screaming profanities. She demands who did this to her baby. Bob squeaks out, “Hibari Kyoya.”</p><p>Odessa’s face goes up into flames and shouts, “I’m going to HEX that boy’s ass!”</p><p>Bob immediately launches himself to hug Odessa's legs, “Wait Mama!! I broke the dress code so it’s justified!! He also keeps the students in check at the school!"</p><p>Odessa pauses with her threats and looks down at Bob. After considering Bob’s pleading gaze, Odessa reluctantly sighs.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll let it slide. But I’ll never welcome him into this household!”</p><p>Bob sighs in relief.</p><p>“And we need to get you the uniform.”</p><p>“I’LL CONVINCE HIM SOMEHOW MAMA! PLEASE, I DON’T WANT TO ABANDON THIS SUIT!!!”</p><p>---</p><p>Now it’s Bob’s first day of school!</p><p>Even though Bob went to school in a replica of yesterday’s outfit, Hibari apparently left the chase when Bob went into the building. It’s probably due to Hibari’s crew convincing him to not pummel Bob to near death because Bob needed to actually start school as a second year.</p><p>During the entire duration of the school day, Bob was either avoided or ignored. Maybe because of his attire or his permanent smile. Of course Bob interacted with his fellow peers for how things worked, but that was the limit.</p><p>Though it was lonely, this did give Bob a chance to observe his fellow classmates. Like how people generally try to stay in groups of two.</p><p>However, Bob saw many bad things. Consistent, malicious bullying of one specific student and teacher’s willful ignorance of it. More bullying. Some people’s mental health are trash but nobody does anything to help it. Bad teacherly conduct. And just generally bad vibes.</p><p>When the school day is over, Bob does tell his parents about these observations.</p><p>“Do you want to get out of there?”</p><p>Bob’s parents fix Bob with a concerned look, but Bob waves them off.</p><p>“I’m just planning to make some good waves to surf in this school.”</p><p>Odessa huffs, while Greg amusedly smiles. Dinner continues light-heartedly.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third day of school!</p><p>Bob cheerfully walks to school and in the distance he sees something interesting when he is near the gates.</p><p>The student that’s usually bullied in the school is in his boxers, forehead lit with an orange fire, and professing his love to the obviously popular female students. Bob toots his white kazoo, impressed by the balls of the boy to confess to the girl despite his bad status and attire.</p><p>The orange fire though…</p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a toddler looking at him with disgust and curiosity.The toddler is dressed in a tuxedo and a fedora, looking classy. Cute right?</p><p>No.</p><p>When Bob’s eyes connect with the toddler he is filled with a sense of WRONG and DANGER.</p><p>His hands start getting clammy and his unseen eyes from behind his heart sunglasses dilate with fear. However, Bob felt that if he gained more of this child's interest, his potential of dying would drastically increase. So Bob clenches his hands in an act of self restraint, his face an ashen brown and smiles in acknowledgement at the toddler.</p><p>Then he is attacked by Hibari.</p><p>The day passes on, with the news of the incident at the front, excluding Bob being attacked by Hibari, being spread like wildfire.</p><p>Apparently the person in the boxers is challenged by the boyfriend of the girl for even thinking of confessing to her.</p><p>Next day, after school, the duel shall take place.</p><p>Nonetheless, the day passes on.</p><p>---</p><p>However, during lunch time, Bob decides his plan shall be enacted to make Namimori Middle a better place.</p><p>Time to make a club!</p><p>After asking a few students where the main HQ of the Disciplinary Committee is, Bob stood in front of the doors, appearing to be basking in it’s threatening presence. The students were hesitant and concerned for Bob when he asked where the main HQ was, so that was nice.</p><p>But time to ask Hibari to make a new club!</p><p>Bob slams open the doors, “YO YO HIBARI! CAN I MAKE A CLUB!!?”</p><p>A pen comes sailing at Bob straight ahead, but Bob manages to duck.</p><p>Bob pouts at the assailant, “Not cool bro.”</p><p>Hibari looks at Bob with thinly veiled disgust, and goes to grab another pen to chuck at Bob. A tough looking teen, with a pompadour, to the side silently observes the scene, unconcerned.</p><p>Bob immediately puts his hands up in surrender, “Woah woah dude! I just came here to make a club bro! Chill!”</p><p>Hibari glares at Bob, pen poised threateningly towards Bob. </p><p>“Leave herbivore.”</p><p>Bob starts to sweat. Hibari is absolutely capable of taking out Bob and possibly killing him.

Bob is given a violent, fearful flashback to when he got concussed back a tonfa.</p><p>Bob hurriedly goes to explain, hands erratically moving, “Well bro, it’s gonna be about making the students happy at this school. And, no offense, but I noticed that some of your students are depressed as fuck and they need some therapy! I’m here to make it all better and to turn down your bullying rates down bro!”</p><p>Hibari aims his pen at Bob’s feet. Bob jumps to the side sweating balls, even though he didn't really do anything arduous.</p><p>“Wait! That’s not all!”</p><p>Hibari raises an eyebrow, hand already reaching to grab another pen.</p><p>Bob takes a reassuringly deep breath and straightens out, his hands settling themselves into his neon yellow pockets. Bob fixes his gaze onto Hibari’s form with unnerving intensity, and a blank smile. Even with Bob's ridiculous attire, he somehow seems to radiate power and confidence.</p><p>Internally, he was screaming bloody murder and hopes that Hibari won't get offended at him.</p><p>“..I’m here to take this school’s corruption and burn it until nothing is left.”</p><p>Hibari’s hand stops, and his eyes narrow.</p><p>Corruption? In his school?</p><p>That was a pretty gutsy thing to say about Hibari's school, and in his face too. But... Bob looked so self assured in this statement, and his instincts that he always trusts, is insistently poking at him to listen to the other.</p><p>His eye's intensity somehow increase tenfold, “What corruption.”</p><p>Bob continues, “Some of your teachers don’t even seem like teachers dawg. They ignore the obvious bullying, and I bet they didn’t even get their job legally. I bet that some don’t even have legitimate teaching degrees.”</p><p>“Who,” a growl from Hibari.</p><p>Bob victoriously grins, cold sweat damping his back, “I know for certain that the math teacher I have isn’t even a teacher. I heard he mostly gives out tests and he just tries to avoid the subject of math. He also doesn't act professionally with the students. Plus, I always get the feeling he ain’t legit.”</p><p>The pompadour teen pipes up, “Nezu-sensei you mean?”</p><p>Bob snaps his fingers, “Yeah him! You should really check his legitimacy out.”</p><p>Many students of Nezu had grades that weren't all that high, but weren't all that low either, and there were constant complaints of the amount of tests given. No matter how many confrontations Hibari had with Nezu about these problems, it persisted. But this was the first time someone said Nezu acts unprofessionally.</p><p>Bitch, we don't need that for Namimori Middle.</p><p>Hibari doesn’t even break eye-contact, “Kusakabe.”</p><p>“Yes Chairman.”</p><p>Kusakabe leaves the room with only Bob and Hibari remaining. A thick tension fills the room. </p><p>Bob grins, “So can I make that club?”</p><p>Hibari (somehow) elegantly snorts and holds out a couple sheets of paper.</p><p>Bob excitedly grins, runs up to Hibari, snatches the papers and books it. Bob also shouted in English that Hibari perhaps understood, “Thanks mate! Love ya!” But that isn’t important.</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile, when Bob is at home, in the comfort of his room.</p><p> </p><p>DLKDFAJKLSJDKLJHBKJLAVBUEIWBDKASBFEA</p><p> </p><p>HOLY SHIT.</p><p> </p><p>BALLS. SHIT. </p><p> </p><p>HOW THE FUCK DID I SURVIVE THAT. HOW DID I GET THE PAPERS.</p><p> </p><p>I'M GOING TO HAVE A CLUB FAM.</p><p>YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>Of course, this screaming was done internally as Bob stared off into an unseen distance. Bob also had these kinds of thoughts in his head when he was with Hibari for the whole time.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fourth day of Namimori Middle!</p><p>Within Bob’s time at this school, a lot of stuff has happened within four days. Being knocked unconscious by Hibari, seeing the amount of bad things in this school, and having a club already being made! Even though it has only been a few days and the making of the Good Vibes Club is most likely not entirely proper… </p><p>Eh, whatever.</p><p>Nothing much really happens on the fourth day, except for Bob giving back some of the finished paperwork for the club. But now Bob needs a supervisor for the club… </p><p>The only adult that Bob had held a conversation in the school is Osada Gina, the nurse… </p><p>Time to ask!</p><p>---</p><p>“Can you be the supervisor for my club?”</p><p>Osada stared at the teenager that busted through the entrance of the infirmary. Osada tiredly sighed and turned from her desk to face Bob fully.</p><p>“I didn’t even get your name, and what even is this club about?”</p><p>Bob grinned, “Bob Woods bro! I’m founding the Good Vibes Club to help people and make school life be nicer!”</p><p>Osada stared at Bob, it feels like there is something more to the club.</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>“Um… To also get rid of the bad things and people in this school..?”</p><p>There was a tension in the air with Osada evaluating the worth of this possible investment.</p><p>Osada threw her hands up in the air, startling Bob slightly, and sighed harshly. Osada seems to have given up on understanding the things in life. Though this feels like this feeling is quite common with Osada.</p><p>“Yeah sure, whatever. Do you even have a meeting place for this club?”</p><p>Osada seems to not care about her decision of supervising this club.</p><p>Slightly thrown off by the easy acceptance, Bob clears his throat, “Not at the moment homeskillet.”</p><p>Osada pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in thought. Bob fidgeted with the paper in his hands, while keeping his nervous gaze trained on Osada.</p><p>Osada sighed again and ruffled her already messy hair, “Just stay in the infirmary for the meanwhile.”</p><p>Bob halted, took a moment to process that, and beamed.</p><p>“Also, give that paper over here so I can fill it out.”</p><p>---</p><p>For the rest of lunch time, Bob stayed in the infirmary and brainstormed ideas on how to help the students of Namimori Middle! The infirmary was silent except for the scratching of a pen, and Bob’s humming.</p><p>---</p><p>School has ended, and the news of the fight is prevalent in Namimori Middle!</p><p>Bob being naturally curious on how it would turn out, goes to the place where the duel should take place. The gym!</p><p>When Bob arrives, he notices some Disciplinary Committee members outside the gym discussing amongst themselves, he resolutely ignores them and enters the gym.</p><p>It’s crowded with students and he struggles to get to the front, but he manages. At the front, he notices the girl involved, her friends(?), kendo club members, and the boyfriend in the center dressed in full kendo equipment.</p><p>Excited chattering fills the stadium, with some worrying about some of the Disciplinary Committee outside.</p><p>A few minutes pass, and the other challenger arrives.</p><p>“There you are, you pervert stalker!”</p><p>The anger is evident on his face, “God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won’t!!”</p><p>The boy viciously points his wooden sword at the other, “I SHALL SMITE YOU!”</p><p>This declaration draws a cheer from the audience.</p><p>The other boy quivers in fear, “Oh no.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’s an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand,” he waves his wooden sword condescendingly at the other.</p><p>“You’re a novice at kendo. So if you can get a point off me, then you win! If you can’t, then I win!”</p><p>He points his wooden sword toward the girl in question, “The prize is of course, SASAGAWA KYOKO!!”</p><p>“P-Prize!!?”</p><p>Sasagawa manages a few steps forward to her boyfriend before being restrained by her friends. Her friends wanted to see the fight.</p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>It appeared Sasagawa was about to beat some sense into her boyfriend, but was stopped. Disappointing.</p><p>Bob frowned, that statement made Sasagawa sound like an object.</p><p>Bob puts his cupped hand near his mouth, “That ain’t cool to refer to a girl as an object!”</p><p>The boyfriend quickly turns towards Bob, rage on his face.</p><p>“Well she’s my girlfriend-” he starts before noticing something.</p><p>“Wait. Where’s Sawada?”</p><p>One of the kendo club members answers, “He said he wanted to go to the bathroom, so I let him go.”</p><p>Murmurs spread through the audience, that’s what No Good Tsuna would do.</p><p>The boyfriend erupts into rambunctious laughter, “So I get a forfeit win! Kyoko is mine!!”</p><p>From this proclamation, a few students whispered about how Mochida was kind of like trash.</p><p>While this was happening, Bob felt a predatorial glare on his being. Shivers went up his spine, before spotting two people at the windows.</p><p>Hibari and the toddler from before.</p><p>Bob flinches at the sight of Hibari, uneasily smiles towards them and waves. Bob then immediately goes towards the exit and stays near it. No need to die when Hibari gets involved.</p><p>---</p><p>The fight had ended with Tsuna rushing into the gym in his boxers and his forehead on fire. Tsuna then proceeded to beat the shit out of Mochida with his bare hands, with no armor. Awesome. He also ripped out all of Mochida’s hair before being declared the winner.</p><p>Tsuna was immediately congratulated for his victory as students casted aside their perceptions of No Good Tsuna.</p><p>However, Hibari decided at this moment to descend upon the students with vengeance. Everyone instantly scattered and got out of there with Tsuna being hit with most of the anger of Hibari.</p><p>Bob saw a glimpse of Hibari’s violence and booked it. He didn’t want to even know what happened next.</p><p>---</p><p>Bob came home looking shaken up. </p><p>His mother took notice of this and asked, “What happened Bob?”</p><p>Bob somehow managed to smile convincingly, “Nothing much.”</p><p>Then rushed to his room and broke out into shivers. He will definitely not incite Hibari’s rage enough for him to be faced with that brutality.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't type out the fight scene because nothing really changes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have changed a lot the day after the fight between Tsuna and Mochida. It appears that Tsuna is now given immense respect and plenty of congratulatory compliments. While Mochida is made fun of for his bald head and for losing to No Good Tsuna. Only a few console him.</p><p>It’s obvious that Mochida’s pride has taken a huge blow. His attitude throughout the school day is subdued, downtrodden, and most predominantly frustrated.</p><p>Though Bob is still miffed by Mochida’s comment yesterday, he doesn’t really know Mochida. So he might as well cheer him up, that’s what Good Vibes Club is for.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s after school and Bob spots the now probably only other bald student, Mochida. With a mission in mind, Bob approaches Mochida as he is leaving through the school gates.</p><p>Mochida spots Bob approaching him, recognizes him, and promptly goes on the defensive.</p><p>“You here to give me shit too?”</p><p>Bob smiles, “Naw man, I just want to talk with ya for a bit bro.”</p><p>Mochida narrows his eyes in suspicion, “About what?”</p><p>“Just a conversation. I promise not to attack you bro.”</p><p>Though it was implied that Bob would not verbally attack Mochida, what Mochida didn’t know was that Bob had very briefly considered challenging Mochida to a duel for some tough love. Violence is not the answer.</p><p>Mochida hesitates between leaving and going with Bob. Bob smiles disarmingly at Mochida.</p><p>He sighs, “Fine then, lead the way you weirdo.”</p><p>Bob beams, and leads Mochida back into the school. They go through the hallways and enter Mochida’s empty classroom. No teacher is even there.</p><p>Bob goes to open a random window for ventilation. He then picks a random seat in front of the window, turns it around to face the desk behind it, and gestures for Mochida to take the seat in front of him.</p><p>He wavers before reluctantly taking the seat.</p><p>“Who are you anyway?”</p><p>“Bob Woods! Now, I do know you remember about me saying that you shouldn’t treat Sasagawa like an object. Why do you think about her that way?”</p><p>Mochida instantly stands up and yells, “You just brought me here just to argue with me about Kyoko?!! That’s it! I’m leaving!”</p><p>Before Mochida could stomp out of the classroom, Bob stops him, “Woah there buckaroo. We’re going to talk about this.”</p><p>Mochida looks back to Bob to shout at him, but is stopped by the intense, neon yellow eyes of Bob. Bob’s ridiculous sunglasses were tilted slightly down his nose, but that didn’t stop the oppressive atmosphere Bob gave.</p><p>Mochida felt some cold sweat build on his back, but he ignored it to irritatedly stomp back to his seat in front of Bob.</p><p>After Mochida sat down, Bob grinned, “Now tell me why.”</p><p>“She’s my girlfriend you fucking ass. I can treat her however I like.”</p><p>Bob instantly frowns, “Sasagawa is a human being just like you dawg. She’s not an object you can do whatever with bro. This isn’t how you do relationships.”</p><p>“Well this is how it’s always been! She hasn’t complained about it!!”</p><p>Things were escalating quickly due to Mochida’s instability from the recent duel against Tsuna that he lost. Bob knew that this wasn’t the entirely good method to talk some sense into Mochida, but he was trying.</p><p>“Down with that dawg, you just sound like a cruel dictator now.”</p><p>“I’m not cruel!”</p><p>“Then do you admit you’re kinda like a dictator?”</p><p>“No!!”</p><p>“Your mother would be disappointed in you if she heard this.”</p><p>“Well she’ll never be disappointed BECAUSE SHE IS NEVER EVEN HERE!!!”</p><p>Mochida freezes, blood drains from his face and is left pale. Bob’s eyes narrow and his frown deepens. That implies a lot of things about Mochida’s family.</p><p>Mochida collapses back on his chair, as if he was a puppet cut from his strings. He roughly drags his right hand in front of his face before taking a shuddering breath.</p><p>“...Don’t, talk about this to anyone… You hear me you freak.”</p><p>A few seconds pass, before Bob stands up, concerned. He goes to the left of Mochida, and firmly places a hand on the other’s shoulder. Mochida is shaking, and is breathing with difficulty. He’s crying.</p><p>Bob speaks in a low, hushed voice, “Hey bud, it’s okay. I won’t tell this to anyone.”</p><p>Mochida doesn’t respond and Bob continues, “I need you to calm down bro.”</p><p>Mochida still isn’t responding and his breathing picks up in speed. Bob lightly squeezes Mochida’s shoulder and repeats what he said.</p><p>Mochida still isn’t responding. He’s sweating, trembling, and his eyes are glazed over with fear.</p><p>Bob internally curses at himself, he’s seen kids like this back in his childhood neighborhood.</p><p>Fuck, he messed up.</p><p>Bob goes into action, “You are Mochida Kensuke. You are in Namimori Middle School. You are in your classroom. It is after school and you are in your classroom. I am Bob Woods. You are Mochida Kensuke.”</p><p>Bob repeats this a few times, then asks, “I need you to do a breathing exercise with me, can you do that?”</p><p>Mochida’s right hand latches out and grips onto Bob’s hand on his left shoulder. Bob takes this as an affirmative at the sight of Mochida’s tear-ridden face and desperate gaze.</p><p>“Take a deep breath through your nose, hold it. And breath out through your mouth. You’re doing a good job buddy.”</p><p>A few minutes pass as Bob calmly directs Mochida through the exercise.</p><p>---</p><p>30 minutes have passed and Mochida is breathing better with dried tear tracks down his face.</p><p>“Do you want a hug?”</p><p>Mochida doesn’t respond but squeezes Bob’s hand. Bob moves slowly and hugs the other. Mochida buries his head into Bob’s chubby belly.</p><p>A moment passes as Mochida clutches onto Bob like a lifeline.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Mochida shudders and lightly shakes his head. He seems out of it.</p><p>Minutes pass as Mochida stabilizes himself and lifts his head up from Bob’s belly.</p><p>Mochida glares with his red eyes, “Don’t mention this to anyone you bastard.”</p><p>Bob gives a small smile, “And don’t worry about it fam.”</p><p>Mochida snorts, but buries his head back into Bob’s stomach.</p><p>“Sorry for bringing that up for you fam.”</p><p>Mochida looks back up and weakly glares at Bob, “Just shut the fuck up. It already happened you moron, and you didn’t know that I would be like that.”</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>Mochida snuggles back up to Bob’s plush belly.</p><p>Companionable silence drapes over the two, but Bob has a question in his mind.</p><p>“Do you want me to talk to your parents about this though?”</p><p>Mochida freezes but Bob quickly intervenes, “I won’t do it if you don’t want me to bro.”</p><p>“...No…”</p><p>Bob pats the other’s back, “Aight then.”</p><p>A comfortable silence blanketed the two.</p><p>“Do you need to go home right now though?”</p><p>“..No.”</p><p>“How about we blow some bubbles?”</p><p>Mochida looks up at Bob, bewildered. Wordlessly, Bob grins and takes out two bubble blowers from somewhere. Mochida looks amused and holds out his hand for one.</p><p>---</p><p>The sky started to turn red and orange, the afternoon. Bob and Mochida are just chilling in the classroom. They two have separated from their hugging session and returned to their original seats. Bob is blowing bubbles, while Mochida occasionally blows a bubble as a pleasant breeze occasionally blows in.</p><p>However, all nice things must come to an end.</p><p>“Do you want to go back to your house bro?”</p><p>Mochida stops and uncertainty goes over his face, “Not really…”</p><p>“Then how about I call your parents and I tell them you’re in a sleepover with me?”</p><p>Mochida snaps his head to Bob, “What? Don’t your parents mind??”</p><p>Bob waved his hand in dismissal, “Nah, my parents are used to these kinds of situations.”</p><p>A look of alarm crosses the other’s face, and Bob smiles at Mochida. Then, Mochida hesitantly nods.</p><p>“Aight dawg, lemme just..” Bob fishes his phone out of one of his pockets, “By the way, what’s one of your parents phone numbers?”</p><p>Mochida just sighs, “Give it over here.”</p><p>Bob plops his phone in Mochida’s awaiting hands. Mochida inputs his mother’s phone number before quickly shoving the phone back to Bob.</p><p>Ring. Ring.</p><p>Mochida looks at Bob’s phone in apprehension, while Bob calmly waits.</p><p>A tired, female voice calls out, “Hello?”</p><p>“Is this Mochida-san?”</p><p>“Ah. Yes, it is.”</p><p>“This is a friend of Mochida. He won’t be coming home because he is having a sleepover with me.”</p><p>“..And who is this?”</p><p>“Bob Woods! I’m Mochida’s friend.”</p><p>“I have never heard about you before.”</p><p>“Well, I’m his new friend! Anyways, he won’t be coming home because he’s sleeping over with me! Thank you, bye!”</p><p>Without even giving the other a chance to respond, Bob hangs up the phone.</p><p>Mochida looks slightly concerned and surprised at the quick call, but Bob grins at him.</p><p>“C’mon lets go before Hibari gets us.”</p><p>“And I don’t even know he didn’t already get us…”</p><p>---</p><p>When the two were walking over to Bob’s house, they were having friendly small talk. It appears that they have swiftly gotten closer from dealing with Mochida’s panic attack. Bob still feels guilt from inducing the panic attack.</p><p>“How far is your fucking house Woods??”</p><p>“Just call me Bob dude! It’s just at the base of a nearby mountain dude.”</p><p>“What the fuck-” Mochida paused, remembering to use Bob’s first name, “That’s so far away Bob.”</p><p>“How about we make a race of this fam?”</p><p>“I’m not even going to question the last word.”</p><p>“Race?”</p><p>Mochida thought about it before smirking, “You’re on.”</p><p>---</p><p>The two arrived at the front of Bob’s house heavily panting.</p><p>Bob triumphantly raises a fist, “I win!”</p><p>Mochida glares, “..But… How?!!”</p><p>Mochida eyed Bob’s round figure, but Bob regained his breath and declared in a deep voice, “You underestimate my power!!”</p><p>Mochida glowered at Bob, before that quickly dissolved at the sight of Bob’s house.</p><p>“Your house is like this!!?”</p><p>Bob looks confusedly at Mochida, “Yeah??”</p><p>“I thought your house would look more-” Mochida gestures vaguely, “-Western.”</p><p>Bob huffs and crosses his arms, “You just assumed that because I’m a foreigner right?”</p><p>Mochida stutters out a denial, “Wha- No! I just-”</p><p>Bob bursts out into a rambunctious laughter, “Just kidding bro! My parents just decided to buy this house!”</p><p>A thought flashes into Mochida’s brain, “How long have you even been in Namimori?”</p><p>“Uh. Like, a few weeks?”</p><p>Mochida points accusingly at Bob, “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT ALL THESE FUCKING WORDS!!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STUDYING JAPANESE?!!”</p><p>Bob smiled benignly at his friend, “Yes.”</p><p>Mochida’s scowl deepened before the door behind Bob opened with a slam.</p><p>“BOB WOODS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!”</p><p>A raging Odessa appears with her furious English. This immediately silences Bob’s smugness and stuns Mochida’s fury.</p><p>After a few seconds to register the rage of his mother, Bob stutters out in English, “Mama! I-I was just with my friend!”</p><p>Odessa snarled, “The sun is setting!!” Then her emotions settled into a concerned, sad face. “I thought you were kidnapped, or killed…”</p><p>Bob’s eyes glaze over with tears, “Mama…”</p><p>He then glomped his mother, “I’m sorry to worry you Mama…”</p><p>“Just don’t do this again,” Odessa gently hugs Bob back.</p><p>Mochida watches the touching family moment that only took a few seconds, only understanding the context of the scene and struggling to understand the English.</p><p>After a bit, Odessa finally notices Mochida. “Oh! Is this your friend Bob?”</p><p>Bob whirls around from the hug, sprints to beside Mochida and exclaims, “Yeah! This is Mochida!”</p><p>Mochida was slightly flustered at the sudden movement and English directed towards him, but eventually understood what was going on.</p><p>Mochida politely bowed, “Mochida Kensuke ma’am.”</p><p>Odessa beamed, and paused to formulate a Japanese response, “I’m Odessa Woods. Please come into the house.”</p><p>She then walked back into the traditional house, leaving the door open. Bob patted Mochida’s back before going into the house. Mochida reluctantly follows after the two.</p><p>---</p><p>After the peaceful dinner the Woods family and Mochida had, it’s time to go to sleep. Mochida was in Bob’s room and was lended Bob’s more normal-looking clothes.</p><p>The lights were turned off with the moon as the only light source. Mochida laid awake contemplating his situation.</p><p>“Hey Bob?”</p><p>“..Yeah?”</p><p>“You can call me Kensuke.”</p><p>Bob laid still, processing the words that came out of Mochida’s mouth. He felt that he didn't deserve to call Mochida, Kensuke. He made Mochida have a panic attack, and that is inexcusable. But with Mochida's expectant silence drowning the room, Bob realized that Mochida had forgiven him. Even though Bob doesn't deserve his forgiveness, Bob learned that he now knows what to avoid talking about with Mochida.</p><p>As long as you learn from your mistakes and take the actions to avoid them, it's okay.</p><p>Bob feels a sense of closure from his guilt.</p><p>He turned to face Kensuke, his neon yellow eyes glowing with mirth.</p><p>He grinned, “Aight Kensuke.”</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuck, this turned a bit serious... But this is what happens when you just let your writing carry you wherever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed since the duel between Tsuna and Kensuke, and things have settled down. Kyoko broke up with Kensuke, Tsuna is treated with more respect, while Kensuke seemed to have humbled himself. Kensuke’s hair also grew back into a fuzz around his head.</p><p>Though Kensuke sometimes goes back to his old attitude, Bob intervenes and reminds the other that they aren’t like that anymore. He can better himself, I believe in you. Kensuke then regains composure, and goes through the day feeling and acting like a better person.</p><p>Plus, the day after the sleepover between Bob and Kensuke, Bob easily convinced the other to join his club as one of the first members of the Good Vibes Club! Osada was surprised at the sight of Kensuke, probably doubting Bob could recruit another member because of his eccentric character.</p><p>It also appears that Kensuke had a lot of toxic friends, only a few weren’t assholes. Bob dealt with the bad friends accordingly.</p><p>He intimidated them..</p><p>The second deed of the Good Vibes Club!</p><p>But, the Good Vibes Club can’ t only just do two deeds within only a few weeks! So, Bob decided to scout all of the bad vibes people and give them a piece of paper.</p><p>“Come to the infirmary/Good Vibes Club! We’ll help with the bad vibes you have!”</p><p>Only a few students came to the infirmary. Perhaps because Bob popped out of nowhere with a smile, handed them the piece of paper, and just left…</p><p>Oh well!</p><p>Now, Bob had previous experience with dealing with bad vibes, but Kensuke has not! So, Bob devised a plan for Kensuke to go into an apprenticeship under him!</p><p>Or, “Just watch and learn sonny… Just watch and learn…”</p><p>Osada didn’t really care what the Good Vibes Club would do, she was just there to prevent them from doing stupid shit.</p><p>---</p><p>However, we have a new problem… Kensuke’s parents. They obviously have been doing something to Kensuke, Bob needs to fix that. They have been ignoring the subject for weeks because Bob doesn’t want to risk Kensuke having another panic attack. But they need to deal with the situation so Kensuke doesn’t have to continue living in that situation.</p><p>So, Bob shall ask Kensuke when they should talk about his parents as soon as possible! Like, really early in the morning.</p><p>“Hey Kensuke.”</p><p>Kensuke turns around to face Bob, “What?”</p><p>“When should we talk about your parents?”</p><p>Kensuke freezes but relaxes minutely when Bob tactically puts his arm around his stiff shoulders.</p><p>Bob speaks in a low voice, “We can’t keep this away forever bro. We need to deal with it.”</p><p>Kensuke takes a few seconds before sucking in a breath and glances around them, “I know Bob… But right now?”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about this at lunch?”</p><p>“...Yeah…”</p><p>---</p><p>However, that plan was foiled by the fact they had a new student in town, just like Bob.</p><p>Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student that came from Italy. He apparently has some beef with Tsuna despite Tsuna denying any form of connection with the Italian.</p><p>Despite the thirsty girls and Gokudera knocking over Tsuna’s desk, Bob felt that Gokudera wasn’t exactly in the right headspace to have this conversation about being violent with other students. Bob decided not to welcome Gokudera because of this gut feeling.</p><p>Kensuke took advantage of the buzz surrounding Gokudera and rescheduled to have the discussion afterschool. Bob understood Kensuke’s uncomfortableness with the subject and easily gave in. Don’t want to have a repeat of his panic attack.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s after school, and the two are in Kensuke’s classroom. In the same seats as the day they first seriously talked to each other, with the same window opened.</p><p>They didn’t go to the infirmary because Osada is there. They both NEEDED privacy to deal with this issue.</p><p>“Are you ready to talk about it fam?”</p><p>Kensuke avoided Bob’s eyes, “...Fine…”</p><p>Bob hunched forward, appearing harmless, “Speak whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>A few moments pass before Kensuke speaks up.</p><p>“Ever since birth… My parents didn’t really acknowledge me… Sure they took care of my necessities… But they didn’t really have time to spend time with me… They mostly ignore me when they’re home, and they’re mostly never home…”</p><p>Kensuke takes a shuddering breath, “..My mom works a desk job and often works overtime. So I don’t really see her because she comes home at night… I don't know what my dad does, all I know is that he does freelance work in something...”</p><p>Kensuke looks down at his hands, “I know this is child neglect, but they already provide me with everything I need… I don't want to give up everything I have right now...”</p><p>Bob takes a considerate look at Kensuke before folding his hands on the desk.</p><p>Seconds pass. Distant explosions and shouting were heard in the distance that the two didn’t even register. The two were too deep in thought to acknowledge it.</p><p>“How about my parents just adopt you after Child Protection Services do their thing?”</p><p>Kensuke’s head snaps up to meet Bob’s eyes with an incredulous look, “What?”</p><p>Bob’s grin creeps up on his face, his canines poking out, “How about my parents adopt you, after Child Protection Services do their thing?”</p><p>A shocked silence took over Kensuke’s mind, Bob excitedly continued, “We could just take your stuff and move over to my house. You’ll be my brother!”</p><p>Kensuke breaks out of his shocked silence and roughly grabs Bob by his shoulders. He viciously shakes Bob a few times, “IT’S NOT THAT EASY YOU MORON!!”</p><p>Bob pouts at Kensuke, “Why?”</p><p>Kensuke’s grip tightens, “...You fucking idiot, the adults aren’t going to believe that… It’s just… not that simple.”</p><p>Adults see children as children. Not as a person, but just a child.</p><p>Kensuke’s eyes drift down, he’s almost close to tears. Bob frowns and grabs Kensuke’s wrist. Kensuke’s head snaps back to Bob.</p><p>Bob grins, “But it can be. I’ll make it happen.”</p><p>The sight of Bob’s proclamation and optimism stuns Kensuke for a second before Kensuke snorts. He then releases his hold on Bob and harshly sits back down in his chair.</p><p>“How the fuck are you even going to do that? Ask politely and hope for the best?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>Kensuke looks questioningly at Bob.</p><p>“I’ll get my parents involved.”</p><p>Kensuke glares, “They aren’t even going to believe this situation. It’s no use talking to them.”</p><p>“No. They have experience with these kinds of situations dude.”</p><p>The other’s eyes sharpen in intensity, seeking for any kind of lie in Bob. Bob sits obediently in his chair, smiling at Kensuke.</p><p>Kensuke tiredly leans back in his chair, “You’re so fucking stupid Bob.”</p><p>Despite this, Kensuke seems to have accepted Bob's words and placed his faith on him.</p><p>Bob beams.</p><p>---</p><p>As quickly as the problem was solved, the two parted ways.</p><p>Bob’s plan shall enact tomorrow. </p><p>No failure will be accepted.</p><p>He’ll SOMEHOW drag Hibari into this, for extra backing.</p><p>...</p><p>If he has his parent’s permission of course.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty rushed, but that's okay because this is a crack fic (even tho it's kind of serious).</p><p>Edit: Shoot I forgot that it was Black Out Tuesday... I'm sorry...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nighttime and peaceful in the Woods house. Until it wasn’t.</p><p>“MAMA!!”</p><p>“WHAT!? What is it!”</p><p>Bob plopped down beside Odessa on the floor of the living room. Odessa glared at Bob with some papers in her lap.</p><p>“Hey Mama, can we adopt my friend Kensuke?”</p><p>Odessa’s brown eyes immediately sharpened, “Why is that?”</p><p>“We’re going to need to bring in the authorities for Kensuke, Mama.”</p><p>Odessa sighed, “The reason?”</p><p>“Child neglect.”</p><p>Odessa starts quietly cursing under her breath. Fucking child neglect.</p><p>“Do we even have any support for this case?”</p><p>“We obviously have Kensuke and I can vouch for him. I can also try and get Hibari into this Mama!”</p><p>Odessa cringed, “Any other options?”</p><p>“Well, I talked with some people in school and Hibari appears to be a part of the major family that rules the town. I don’t know anybody else with that much power..”</p><p>“Rules the town..? Damn. Oh whatever, go do your magic son. And I still won’t accept Hibari into this household okay!?”</p><p>Odessa doesn’t wait for Bob’s reply and turns around, “GREG! WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A NEW SON LATER ON!”</p><p>“THAT’S NICE! WHAT’S HIS NAME?!”</p><p>“MOCHIDA KENSUKE, BOB’S FRIEND!”</p><p>“NICE!”</p><p>Odessa turns back to Bob, “Go to sleep Bob, we need you to be in tip-top shape for this situation.”</p><p>Bob smiles and walks back to his room.</p><p>---</p><p>It’s the next day, and during lunch Bob happily skips over to Kensuke. Kensuke barely glances up and goes back to his lunch.</p><p>“So bro, I got my parent’s permission.”</p><p>Kensuke stops his chewing in shock, “..What?”</p><p>“You’re going to be a part of the family soon bro!”</p><p>Kensuke swallows his food and looks intensely doubtful at Bob, “..How the fuck??”</p><p>Bob smiles, “I’m going to ask Hibari for help after school fam!”</p><p>Bob abruptly stands up and speed walks away as Kensuke slightly flinches at the sudden movement.</p><p>“Wait Bob.”</p><p>Bob continues.</p><p>“You fucker, wait!”</p><p>Bob rounds the corner.</p><p>“HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY OKAY WITH THIS!?!!”</p><p>---</p><p>After school time! And it’s time to ask Hibari for help! Bob managed to convince Kensuke to go home without even answering his doubts and went back into the school.</p><p>After a few wrong turns, Bob reached the Disciplinary Committee room! A few reassuring breaths in and Bob slammed open the door.</p><p>“YO YO YO HIBARI!! MISSED ME!? I NEED YOUR HELP!!”</p><p>Bob was instantaneously attacked by a flying pen, reminiscent of the first time in this room. Except, Kusakabe wasn’t there.</p><p>“What do you want, herbivore.”</p><p>With cold sweat down his back, Bob nervously stuttered out, “W-Well Hibari. I need help for a friend of mine…”</p><p>Hibari’s glare worsened.</p><p>Bob audibly gulped, “He’s facing child neglect, and I want to get him out of that situation dawg..”</p><p>Hibari leaned back in his chair, he started to look like a stereotypical cold CEO of a high-end company.</p><p>“Give me a reason.”</p><p>“Um.. You’ll be able to ruin his parents..?”</p><p>Hibari’s head tilted in question.</p><p>“..His dad... freelance works in something, and that sounds real suspicious… So.. it’ll give you something interesting to do..?”</p><p>Hibari looked like a predator considering a piece of meat.</p><p>A tense silence took over the room as Hibari studied Bob. Bob fidgeted with his hands until a thought appeared in his head.</p><p>Bob snapped his fingers in realization, “Ah! It’ll also be for my revenge! Kensuke is one of my first friends in Namimori Middle School, and I don’t want him to be having a bad time dawg!”</p><p>Bob put his hands in his pockets, “I need to have his parents pay for their sins.”</p><p>Hibari raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor. It felt like there were now two predators in the room than one.</p><p>After a few moments, Hibari waved his hand in dismissal.</p><p>“I’ll look into it.”</p><p>“Thanks bro!”</p><p>“But you’ll be my pillow whenever I want to.”</p><p>“...What.”</p><p>Hibari’s glare returned to Bob.</p><p>“I mean! Yeah! Sure! Whatever bro!”</p><p>Hibari snorted and went back to his paperwork. Bob took this as a que to book it.</p><p>Bob doesn’t even know what Hibari means by him being a pillow, or how he will even contact him about that...</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty short, but I think a lot will happen in the next chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the night a few days after Bob had gotten Hibari’s help with Kensuke’s case, and there is already an investigation taking place in Kensuke’s home. Luckily, the police are competent and the family are all home when the police showed their signed warrant.</p><p>Plus, Hibari and three members of the Disciplinary Committee were there! Even though Hibari was very irritated to be there since it was night.</p><p>Even though Bob hadn’t spotted Hibari yet, Bob instinctively knew that this was Hibari’s work. He doesn’t know how Hibari gathered enough evidence for an investigation to be warranted this quickly, but that’s perhaps Hibari magic.</p><p>Bob had arrived at the scene to pick up Kensuke for a strategically timed sleepover and got Kensuke away by Hibari dismissing him.</p><p>Hibari really does have a lot of power in Namimori...</p><p>Now, Kensuke’s parents at first were very upfront with the police there, but they quieted down when Hibari appeared.</p><p>When they were questioned for child neglect, they denied any form of neglect. However, a member of the Disciplinary Committee counteracted this denial with their work schedules. Such as, the father’s frequent disappearances for his work, and the confirmed overtime of the mother from her boss and supervisor. Plus, we also have the neighbor’s confirmation of Kensuke being home alone often.</p><p>With common sense, Kensuke was neglected.</p><p>After much questioning, the two were left shaken and the mother went to a different room to use her phone to try to get Kensuke back to the house. Fortunately, Bob answered Kensuke’s phone and shut down any attempts of getting Kensuke back to his house.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kensuke's father was pulled aside by the three Disciplinary Committee members after the police went outside to discuss the evidence.</p><p>Hibari was outside as well, but far away from the current operations. He didn't like crowds.</p><p>---</p><p>“WHAT?! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY WANT FROM ME NOW!?!!”</p><p>A few moments of silence passed due to the father’s outburst.</p><p>A short girl chirrups a response, “We’ll also be pressing multiple first to third degree charges of murder and theft with the child neglect charge.”</p><p>The father’s face quickly pales, “What..?”</p><p>A tall, broad boy roguishly grins, “We did some digging and found out that you’re apparently an assassin that has a rather impressive history. But, unfortunately, a decent assassin at most with your poorly hidden information. I don’t even know how you survived this long with you being like this now.”</p><p>The short girl comments, “Well maybe because of his connections? We did see that he has multiple connections with high-standing people…”</p><p>The father’s voice shakes and his eyes are distant, “...What, do you mean? I’m not an assassin… That’s probably some weird rumors you kids heard…”</p><p>A tall girl walks in front of the other two, “Maybe, but we have evidence.”</p><p>The tall girl pulls out a thick beige file with a paper in front of it.</p><p>“The Red Ferret. $6,000.”</p><p>The father’s eyes are wide, but closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, they’re cold, intense, and furious.</p><p>“I don’t even know how you got that information. But, what do you even want.”</p><p>“This is just a favor we’re doing for a student of Namimori concerned for their friend,” the short girl pipes up.</p><p>The father sneers, cold sweat gathers at his forehead, “You mean that Bob Woods Kensuke has been hanging out with. Well, he probably won’t even be alive tomorrow.”</p><p>The only other male narrows his eyes at the father, “That won’t happen, because you’re coming with us.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>The adult convulses and staggers forward. The short girl apparently snuck up behind him to aggressively inject him with an incredibly fast-acting substance.</p><p>“-You fucker-”</p><p>The short girl then immediately folds the father. He collapses onto the floor.</p><p>...</p><p>“...So who’s going to carry him to the police?”</p><p>The two girls looked immediately at the other boy.</p><p>“What! Why me!?”</p><p>“Because I need to get this file to the police, and Mimi is too short to carry him.”</p><p>“Hey!! I’m adorably short! Get it right Amaya!!”</p><p>“Yeah whatever,” and left.</p><p>Mimi huffed, looked back at the other boy and cheerfully waved a goodbye, “Good luck, Atsushi!”</p><p>As Mimi went to follow Amaya, Atsushi glumly looked down at the still figure of Kensuke’s father.</p><p>“Why am I always stuck with carrying the person…”</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey Bob?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“...Are my parents going to be alright..?”</p><p>“...Depends bro.”</p><p>“...Well, alright.”</p><p>Ding dong. Ding dong.</p><p>“BOB! GET THE DOOR!”</p><p>“Well damn. AIGHT MAMA! I’ll be back fam.”</p><p>Kensuke nodded and Bob stood up to get to the front door.</p><p>---</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“Shut up Bob.”</p><p>The new person in the Woods house is apparently a Disciplinary Committee member here to deliver the news of the investigation and to protect the family if anything goes wrong. Such as Kensuke’s father’s associates try to murder Kensuke or Bob.</p><p>Everybody is in the living room, in a circle like children at elementary school.</p><p>It appears that the family and Kensuke have received the news of Kensuke’s father being an assassin. And that he is being pressed charges for murder and possible theft with the intended child neglect charge. Bob translated this to his parents after the Disciplinary Committee member finished.</p><p>Greg speaks in English, “You know, this isn’t the worst we had. Right Odessa?”</p><p>“Be quiet Greg. Mochida is still processing this.”</p><p>Greg grumbles slightly but does remain silent while pushing up his rectangular glasses.</p><p>“Hey Kensuke, you need some time alone?”</p><p>From Bob’s sudden broken Japanese and the name of Kensuke, the family looks at Kensuke with concern.</p><p>Kensuke’s face was pale and distant, “...Yeah.. I’m just… going to go to the bathroom…”</p><p>Kensuke slowly stands up and wobbles out of the living room.</p><p>Greg pipes up, “So, uh. Where is he going to sleep?”</p><p>The family’s gazes lands back on the stranger.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. What’s your name again?” Bob points at the boy.</p><p>“Yamaoka Osamu.”</p><p>Odessa lights up, but pauses to formulate her words, “Um. Okay darling! We can just put you in Bob’s room! Uh. It’ll be easier to protect them that way!”</p><p>Yamaoka nervously glances at Bob for any disapproval, but Bob just shrugs in response. Yamaoka hesitantly nods and Odessa grins.</p><p>“Now Bob, go bring him to your room!”</p><p>“Okay Mama!”</p><p>---</p><p>After a few introductions and touring, the two settle down in the middle of the room. Three futons were laid out on the ground.</p><p>“Doesn’t your mother… think it’s weird for me to be here..?”</p><p>“Nah man. Don’t worry about you being here, our family is pretty familiar with these types of situations. Plus, my Mama just wants me to make friends.”</p><p>“..Okay…”</p><p>Then, the sliding door to Bob’s room opens up with Kensuke on the other side. Kensuke looks dead inside with sickly pale skin.</p><p>Bob looks concerningly at Kensuke, “Hey dude, you aight?”</p><p>Without any words, Kensuke walks up to Bob like a zombie and collapses in front of him. Bob takes the hint and goes to carefully hug Kensuke. Yamaoka looks uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hey Yamaoka dude, how about you can just go chill in the garden for a bit?”</p><p>“Yeah, um. I’m just going to leave…”</p><p>After Yamaoka leaves the room while closing the door, Bob reassuringly pats Kensuke on the back. Kensuke groans in response.</p><p>“How about we get you to sleep fam.”</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my best work, but I didn't want it to be like Chap 5.</p><p>Bob wasn't there for the investigation, and it felt appropriate to not involve much dialogue (AKA I felt like it).</p><p>And tho it be short, I typed this when I was tired and feeling the heat of the Sun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily, nobody came to possibly assassinate anybody in the Woods house. I think the father was confiscated of any type of communication devices, and that the Disciplinary Committee stealthily, heavily guarded the Woods house with one competent member inside the house (Yamaoka Osamu).</p><p>However, the news of Kensuke’s father’s arrest quickly spreaded through Namimori. This includes Namimori Middle. Plus, Kensuke’s mother was fired.</p><p>What also boosted the credibility of these rumors, was when Kensuke went back to school with puffy eyes. Though there wasn’t any direct confirmation, this highly implied that the rumors were true.</p><p>People were very curious and wanted to talk to Kensuke about this. Fortunately, Bob was there to block any type of reminder of the incident. Kensuke was still unstable from the news.</p><p>---</p><p>A few weeks have passed and a lot of things have happened involving the Woods family.</p><p>Kensuke’s father is now in jail waiting for death row. Though a few people tried to bribe the police to get him out (probably the father’s associates), those attempts were viciously shut down by the Hibari family. Hibari wouldn’t want the reputation of Namimori to suffer for releasing a convicted murderer.</p><p>Plus, most of the police force were somehow competent enough not to accept the bribe. Those that did were quickly rooted out, fired, and arrested for it.</p><p>Once again, the Hibari sure has A LOT of power.</p><p>Now, when Kensuke’s mother was fired, she now has a dent in her record for child neglect.</p><p>Though she could have searched real hard for a job, the stress of the circumstances and the father being an actual convicted murderer caused her mental state to rapidly decline. She actually went to alcoholism and attempted theft because of this.</p><p>She was then put in jail for a couple of years.</p><p>Due to both of his parents being put in jail, Kensuke was orphaned but was quickly scooped up by the Woods family. Though Kensuke’s mother tried to get him back while in jail, that was instantly denied due to her not being able to take care of him while in jail.</p><p>Kensuke was then adopted into the Woods family. A new son.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey Bob?”</p><p>“Yeah bro?”</p><p>“Don’t you feel guilty for-” Kensuke gestured vaguely, “-doing all of this to my parents?”</p><p>Bob paused, then turned to face the other fully, “Well… I care about you Kensuke, you’re my brother now. I would go to the extremes for family. I do feel some guilt for tearing your family apart, but you were a part of a bad situation dude. I wanted to get you out of there, and I did. I kept my word and I will never regret something I did for my family.”</p><p>Kensuke’s eyes squinted at Bob, a light blush coloring his cheeks, “You’re so fucking sappy, dumbass.”</p><p>Bob winked and snapped finger guns at him, “That’s how I am fam.”</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is basically the aftermath of Chap 8, and it short but aight.</p><p>And it's super cheesy and sappy at the end but I typed this while I was sleep-deprived okay...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed from the incident involving the Mochida family and things have settled down. Kensuke has almost fully integrated into the Woods family, and the buzz surrounding him has calmed down as well. Though Bob's parents at first had difficulty communicating with Kensuke, Odessa picked up the Japanese language fairly quickly but Greg still heavily relies on Bob, or Odessa, to translate.</p><p>However, something happened.</p><p>Yamamoto Takeshi, a popular baseball star of Namimori Middle, has broken his arm.</p><p>Apparently, Yamamoto broke his arm afterschool from practicing. This means Yamamoto won’t be able to play baseball for a while, until the injury heals.</p><p>But, it’s obvious that Yamamoto has taken this injury extremely seriously. His mental health has heavily declined from this.</p><p>He says that the baseball gods have thrown him away. That he can’t play baseball now.</p><p> </p><p>He’s about to kill himself by jumping off the roof of Namimori Middle.</p><p> </p><p>Bob knew when he first laid eyes on Yamamoto that his mental state was incredibly fragile. Sure, Bob did give Yamamoto a paper to get some therapy in the Good Vibes Club, but Yamamoto never came. He isn't going to force a person to do something they don't want to do.</p><p>But you can’t change the past now. Bob needs to deal with what he’s got right now.</p><p>---</p><p>Yamamoto is about to jump off. People are shouting at him, trying to get him away from the edge and things to discourage him from jumping. None of this discourages him. Yamamoto ignores them.</p><p> </p><p>Something unexpected happened.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna appeared to have tripped forward in front of the crowd of students that had gathered at a distance from Yamamoto.</p><p>Tsuna is flailing about getting up.</p><p>Yamamoto spots Tsuna and recognizes him.</p><p>Yamamoto sardonically grins at Tsuna, “If you came to stop me, it’s no use. You should be able to understand my feelings.”</p><p>Yamamoto looks to the side, “For someone that’s called No-Good Tsuna all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything right?”</p><p>Tsuna pauses and stutters a response, “Huh?.. No you and I are different, so…”</p><p>Yamamoto’s face twists into something cruel, his voice grows louder, “How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you’re a fine student now as opposed to me.”</p><p>A look of alarm flashes over Tsuna’s face, this is a misunderstanding. Tsuna thrusts his hands in front of him in an attempt to stop Yamamoto’s thoughts, “N-No! That’s wrong! It’s because I’m No Good!”</p><p>“Unlike you, I never put effort into one single thing… I arrogantly told you ‘effort’ and such, but I've really done nothing!”</p><p>Tsuna snaps into a bow, “..What I said yesterday was a lie… I’M SORRY!”</p><p>This implied Tsuna was one cause for Yamamoto’s injury and the situation he is in now.</p><p>“Saying you’re so frustrated you want to die, or you want to die because of a career ending accident… Unlike you, I never had those kinds of intense thoughts.”</p><p>Tsuna rambles on, Yamamoto is listening, “In fact, I’m a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying… Thinking if I’m going to die, then I should have done it with my dying will. Thinking it’s a waste to die from something like this...”</p><p>Everyone is in stunned silence.</p><p>“So, I can’t understand your feelings… Sorry…”</p><p>Tsuna instantly whips around and goes to flee, “LATER!”</p><p>Yamamoto blinks for a quick second before reaching a hand out to grab Tsuna by the back of the shirt, “Wait Tsuna!”</p><p>This causes Yamamoto to yank Tsuna towards him.</p><p>The fence separating them breaks.</p><p>Everything is loud, people are screaming in terror, Tsuna and Yamamoto are falling.</p><p>Everything is too much.</p><p> </p><p>A gunshot goes unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p>“MID-AIR REBORN!! SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!!!”</p><p>“TSUNA!!”</p><p>Tsuna grabs Yamamoto and skids down the school walls.</p><p>“SHIT, CAN’T STOP!!”</p><p>“DAMMIT!”</p><p>“Tsuna?!”</p><p>Tsuna whorls around into a position where Tsuna would take the brunt of the fall.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down.</p><p>Everything, in this situation led up to one conclusion. Tsuna and Yamamoto would die from this fall.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The child in a tuxedo stood in front of Bob.</p><p>Bob gives a strained smile, “What are you doing here broski?”</p><p>The toddler ignores the question and looks at Bob with a look of scrutiny, “What are you doing.”</p><p>The feeling of WRONG and DANGER creeps up on Bob again.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t sound like a child.</p><p> </p><p>Bob feels sweat gather on his back, his heartbeat picks up, his hands start twitching. The toddler’s voice sounds like any other child's, but something is wrong. Everything they do is not like that of a child.</p><p>He feels like this entity can instantly kill him if he says one wrong thing.</p><p>“...Just planning on being a backup plan if Yamamoto really does jump..”</p><p> </p><p>No lies.</p><p> </p><p>A tense silence passes over the two, with Bob’s nervous stance and the child’s dark, bottomless gaze.</p><p>They give no answer and leave.</p><p>When Bob saw the toddler round the corner he let out a relieved sigh. They gave intense, wrong vibes.</p><p>Bob pats himself on the chest, he needs to get back to his objective.</p><p>---</p><p>Luckily, lots of Disciplinary Committee members were near the bottom of where Yamamoto approximately was and prepared effectively for this situation.</p><p>Crash mats were lined up with Disciplinary Committee members surrounding them, just in case. Bob was with them as well.</p><p>If Yamamoto didn’t land where he was expected to, there were plenty of members ready to catch Yamamoto if needed.</p><p>Nobody expected for Tsuna to be dragged along too.</p><p>And the two weren’t falling where they were supposed to.</p><p>Bob was one of the nearest people to catch the two.</p><p>Bob gritted his teeth and dashed forward.</p><p>Everything seemed to focus onto that one moment.</p><p> </p><p>Dust kicked up.</p><p> </p><p>The heat seemed to intensify.</p><p> </p><p>They won’t die.</p><p> </p><p>Yellow.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>In the infirmary, there were five occupants. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Bob, Kensuke, and Osada.</p><p>There was an awkward, tense silence surrounding the teens.</p><p>Osada isn’t a part of it, she’s the adult and she was doing her paperwork. Bob clearly looks like he has everything under control.</p><p>Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Bob were cleared of any more serious injuries. They somehow only sustained a few bruises from the fall. Kensuke was only there because he needed to go home with Bob, and he was concerned for him as well.</p><p>When Tsuna, Yamamoto and Bob first arrived at the infirmary, many students were trying to get in because of Yamamoto. Luckily, with Osada’s intimidation, nobody entered to disturb the trio.</p><p>Yamamoto is blankly staring at the wall in front of him with a blank smile. Tsuna is fidgeting and glancing around at the people in the room, mostly Kensuke. Bob looks concerningly at Yamamoto. Kensuke longingly looks at the door, also trying to ignore Tsuna’s glances.</p><p>Osada was just letting them do their thing while doing her paperwork.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Bob breaks the silence.</p><p>Yamamoto flinches and takes a while to formulate a response. He looks at Bob with a poor, brittle imitation of his (fake) usual smile, “I’m fine.”</p><p>Bob frowned, “No you’re not…”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds of silence passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it later?”</p><p>A poorly hidden look of relief passes over Yamamoto’s face, “...Sure.”</p><p>Bob gives a small smile and goes to pat Yamamoto’s knee, “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Afterschool in here?”</p><p>Yamamoto quickly regains his composure, “Yeah.”</p><p>Yamamoto immediately stands up and quickly leaves the infirmary. Tsuna looks at Yamamoto alarmed as he closes the door.</p><p>Tsuna hesitantly looks at Bob, “Why did you just let him go?”</p><p>Bob leans back, “We have to give people space after things like this happens dude. He's in shock. Plus, you’ll make them uncomfortable if you immediately confront them about it. They’ll be even more unwilling to talk about it later. Yamamoto needs space to process this event, Tsuna.”</p><p>Tsuna looks contemplative at the information and realizes that Bob is still looking at him.</p><p>“I-I’m just… going to go now…” Tsuna sputters out and hurriedly leaves the infirmary, tripping a few times on the way out.</p><p>As Tsuna closes the door behind him, Kensuke finally looks at Bob.</p><p>“Can we go home now?”</p><p>Though this may have sounded rude, Bob understood that Kensuke was uncomfortable and awkward with witnessing something delicate, tender.</p><p>Bob didn’t reply to Kensuke’s question but looked at Osada for confirmation. Osada waved her hand in dismissal.</p><p>Bob turns his head to Kensuke and nods.</p><p>It has been a tiring day.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise update!</p><p>I don't have an update schedule, so sorry. But I hope this is a pleasant surprise!</p><p>I got an excuse tho. I was thinking about my past mistakes and sins.</p><p>Plus, my writing style is changing so I edit the chapters a lot... On Google Docs, not here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Bob and Kensuke dragged themselves back home with the sun setting in the distance. Well, it’s more Bob than Kensuke that was dragging themselves back home.</p><p>It was quiet the entire time they walked. Bob was just exhausted and Kensuke knew due to the whole Yamamoto almost committing suicide thing. And he respected that.</p><p>When they got home, Odessa looked concerningly at Bob for a bit before putting it aside. We shouldn’t add more stress to a person when they’re already exhausted, that’s just mean.</p><p>So when everybody had gone to bed, Kensuke was understandably worried about Bob’s well being. Bob was a normally happy person that focused on the present, but worry seemed to have consumed his being.</p><p>Kensuke didn’t know what to do. From their first meeting to the present, he always depended on Bob to always know what to do. But now? Bob isn’t the stable rock that he could depend on.</p><p>He wants to return the favor for everything that Bob has done for him. Though he can’t really help Bob as significantly as he did to himself, it would be something alright.</p><p>However, Kensuke doesn’t know how to cheer Bob up. Even though they have been friends for a few months, it was always Kensuke’s wellbeing they talked about. And it’s only been a few weeks since he has been in the Woods house, he doesn’t know each family member that personally. But Kensuke wants to help Bob.</p><p> </p><p>I think it’s time to ask Odessa for help.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Knock, knock.</p><p>Odessa gently opens the shoji door and is greeted with the sight of a fidgeting Kensuke. Odessa was irritated at first, since it was nighttime, but the visage of a nervous Kensuke stops her in her tracks.</p><p>Odessa’s face softens and whispers in broken Japanese, “What is it Kensuke?”</p><p>Kensuke awkwardly stutters, avoiding eye contact with her, “Um, I-uh. How-how do I cheer Bob up?”</p><p>Odessa raises her eyebrow, a bit bemused, and puts her hand up to her chin for a few seconds of silence. Kensuke stares stubbornly at his feet, his fists clench at his sides as his body heats up with embarrassment.</p><p>“Do you know how to do any tricks?”</p><p>Kensuke stills and looks up confused, “Tricks?”</p><p>“Like card tricks, sleight-of-hand stuff.”</p><p>Kensuke scours his brain for any of that type of information.</p><p>“...Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Odessa slaps her hand onto Kensuke’s shoulder, though it looked kind of awkward from an outsiders perspective due to Odessa’s short height. Kensuke’s jolts at the sudden physical contact.</p><p>“Then you can do that for Bob! When he was a child, he always was fascinated with that magic! Well, not my type of magic, but the sleight-of-hand stuff!” Odessa whisper-shouted, a bright grin on her face.</p><p>Kensuke didn’t know what type of magic Odessa did, but he already was asking for help and he didn’t want to bother her anymore.</p><p>“Okay, um. I’ll go do that then Miss…”</p><p>Odessa gently smiled, “You can call me Mama if you want Kensuke, I won’t force you to.”</p><p>Kensuke looks to the side stubbornly, “Okay, I’ll, um. Just go right now..”</p><p>Kensuke hurriedly walks away with a heavy blush on his face. God that was awkward.</p><p>Odessa gives one last smile before going back to bed. That was adorable.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey, Bob?”</p><p>Bob rolls over to face the door, his eyes squinting at Kensuke. After recognizing Kensuke, he slowly sits up. Kensuke fiddles with the card deck in his hands he found while scavenging the living room. He hopes that this will cheer Bob up…</p><p>Bob’s rough voice from sleep sounds out, “..What is it Kensuke?”</p><p>Kensuke cautiously steps into the room and sits on his own futon near Bob’s. Bob tiredly watches Kensuke as he nervously glances at Bob a few times before fully revealing the deck of cards in his hands.</p><p>“Would you like to see some magic tricks..?”</p><p>Bob just sits there, slowly processing those spoken words. Kensuke panics internally, what if Bob yells at him for waking him up?? Is he being annoying?? Should he just take back what he said?? Is he wasting Bob’s time? Oh god, what if Bob never wants to be friends with him ever again because of this-</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Kensuke blinks, his mind coming back to the present, “Are you sure..?”</p><p>Bob sleepily smiles, “Yeah, you can show me.”</p><p>Kensuke sighs in relief, and hesitantly begins to shuffle the deck.</p><p>---</p><p>The sun rises over the horizon, bathing Namimori in its glorious light. Both humans and (the not nocturnal) animals wake up to go about their business. Birds chirp, dogs and cats stretch. Neighbors chat with each other, people go to their jobs. Stuff like that.</p><p>Odessa is cooking breakfast for the family, while Greg is currently having a mental breakdown with papers scattered everywhere on his small desk.</p><p>An alarm rings through the house, but is quickly shut down. However, the expected patter of feet isn’t heard. A few minutes pass before Odessa shouts for Greg to wake Kensuke and Bob.</p><p>Greg sighs with ease, his brain was having a hard time trying to understand the words on the paper. Even though they were English and not Japanese. He was tired, okay.</p><p>Greg gets up from his seat and walks over to Bob and Kensuke’s room. When he quietly opens the door he is welcomed with an adorable sight.</p><p>Both Bob and Kensuke are collapsed messily on their respective futons. Apparently, their futons were put side-by-side, rather than how they usually were apart. Cards are scattered around both of them, they both had a few cards they loosely had a grip on. But what really made this scene even more adorable was that they were holding hands while they were sleeping. They looked like brothers despite their differences.</p><p>Greg slaps his hand over his mouth, shocked. Greg immediately tiptoes his way back into the living room and excitedly rushes his way over to Odessa who was setting the food on the table.</p><p>“Hey! Odessa!” Greg whisper-shouts.</p><p>Odessa furrows her eyebrows and turns to Greg, “What!”</p><p>Greg shushes Odessa and tugs the edge of her sleeve as an indicator for her to follow him. Odessa glances at Greg’s eager face before sighing. Greg grins and heads back to Bob and Kensuke’s room, with Odessa a few meters behind.</p><p>When they get to the front of the still open door of the teenager’s room, Odessa looks into the room and her jaw drops in shock.</p><p>Greg somehow grins even wider and whips out his phone to take pictures. Odessa internally squeals and also whips out her phone.</p><p>Unfortunately, they both had their flash on and accidentally blinded both themselves, and woke up the two teens with the light.</p><p>“AJELIHOV!”</p><p>“Ugh…”</p><p>Kensuke wakes up with a shout of intelligible noises and shoots up from lying down. Bob struggles to wake up fully as he lazily props his head on his messily strewn blanket.</p><p>Greg quickly turns off flash and snaps another quick picture before putting away his phone. Odessa also turns off the flash, but goes to record a video of this moment. Making memories bro.</p><p>“Wha-What’s going on..?” Kensuke squints at the silhouettes of the Woods parents.</p><p>Greg makes a weak smile, “Nothing. It’s breakfast time though.” Before speedily making his escape. Odessa waves a swift goodbye and also makes her escape.</p><p>…</p><p>“..What happened..?”</p><p>Bob slurs out, “I dunno...we getting up though…”</p><p>Kensuke tiredly nods before stumbling up. He then holds a hand out towards Bob. Bob smacks his hand on Kensuke’s before pulling himself up with a grunt.</p><p>Morning time folks.</p><p>---</p><p>We are at the family table of four and everyone seems to be awake from their morning stupors. Casual banter and small talk were exchanged before the two brothers needed to leave for school.</p><p>“Wait, you’re coming with us?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just need to get some groceries though. I’m not going to walk you all the way to school…” </p><p>Odessa mischievously smirks, “Unless you want me to Kensuke. But aren’t you gonna be embarrassed from that?”</p><p>Kensuke flushes and loudly retorts, “NO! You don’t need to walk us all the way to school! Just go get your groceries, or whatever!”</p><p>Odessa bursts out into joyful laughter, while Bob snorts and amusedly squints his eyes. Kensuke somehow gets even more flustered from their responses and hastily turns around to the outside world.</p><p>“C’mon! Lets just get going!” Kensuke viciously glares at the two before storming outside. However, the glimpse of his red face makes the impact of those words not hit as much.</p><p>With Kensuke leading the way, Bob and Odessa look at each other with mirth in their eyes before following Kensuke.</p><p>It’s another day.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still alive my dudes. Take some fluff.</p><p>Sorry that this is a bit rushed, but I'm trying okay...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was up, casting a warm glow upon Namimori Middle school. Odessa had already parted ways from Bob and Kensuke to get groceries and the school day starts off normally.</p><p>The classes pass by relatively fast and easy, but there is an underlying tension in the atmosphere...</p><p> </p><p>Most likely from yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Now, during lunch Bob decides to not confront Yamamoto about that incident at all today. It doesn’t feel like the right time to talk about Yamamoto’s problems, he looks tired and mostly tense. But Yamamoto does look slightly better than when Bob last saw him, maybe something happened?</p><p>However, Bob still wanted to do something for Yamamoto!</p><p>---</p><p>As Yamamoto walked at a leisure pace back home, he felt something off. Someone was staring at him.</p><p>He stopped and coolly swept his eyes around the street in front of him. His senses heightened to account for his back. However, Yamamoto couldn’t find the source of his uneasiness.</p><p>It was just the street and the setting sun. Leaves softly rustling in the warm breeze. A few chirps sounding out from the trees.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, and continued to walk at his previous pace. He could defend himself when things get bad. He has faith in what his dad has taught him after all.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Yamamoto felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Yamamoto whirled around, eyes wide with hostility and caution. His hands automatically in fists at his side ready to defend, but immediately pauses when he sees bright clothing.</p><p>Bob stood there unperturbed, a smile on his face. Bob waves a bit before gesturing towards his hands. Yamamoto forces a (fake) smile before holding his hands out in disguised confusion.</p><p>Bob dug into his suit’s pockets and plopped five small objects in Yamamoto’s hands. He gave a bright grin before cheerfully skipping away. </p><p>Yamamoto’s confusion piled up even more and then looked at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Strawberry candy?</p><p> </p><p>The appearance looked reminiscent of a strawberry, with the green part endearingly tied off at the top.</p><p>Yamamoto gingerly put the pieces of candy in his pockets, but kept one in his other hand.</p><p>As he took off the wrapper and put the small candy in his mouth, he took note of something.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>This is nice.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take this short ass chapter dudes.</p><p>And if you noticed, yes I had Bob give Yamamoto grandma strawberry candy.</p><p>Plus, I'll leave what Yamamoto thought about at the end up to your interpretations ;). It could be some fluffy shit if you want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the fuck was he here. Well, Bob did know the reason for him being here but why????</p><p> </p><p>The sun basked Bob in a warmth that bellied the intense, cold fear that nestled within his heart. On top of the rooftop of Namimori Middle, Hibari had his head laid upon Bob’s plump belly.</p><p>Wink wonk, remember in like, chapter 7, when Bob kind of made a deal with Hibari to help Kensuke get out of his previous family situation? Yeah, Hibari is using Bob as a pillow now.</p><p>Hibari seems to be totally at ease and not really caring for Bob’s inner conflict of internal pain, fear, and the intense prayers to the Universe to help him out. Lazing about like a cat I would say in a cliche manner.</p><p>Tossing and turning for a few minutes, Hibari huffed and glared up at Bob. Bob immediately froze, his breathing stopping in fear of what would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>“Go soft.”</p><p>Bob blue screened and the logical parts of his brain translated this to, “Relax you idiot, do you want to die from blunt force trauma because you weren’t able to satisfy Hibari about you being a soft pillow for him?” No, he did not.</p><p>So, relaxing his physical body he did, but it still held a string of tenseness ready to bolt at any second if the situation were to call for it. However, this wasn’t enough for Hibari. Still glaring like those stone-cold faced bitches in k-dramas, Bob began to somehow internally scream even more.</p><p>A few seconds passed and the staring worsened.</p><p> </p><p>A few more seconds passed and Bob’s internal voice somehow got hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>More seconds passed and Bob decided to flip the switch in his brain and switched brain mode into the labeled, “No Think, Head Empty” mode, ready to accept his death. Somehow, Hibari noticed this and this satisfied him somehow, he squinted his eyes a bit in approval and settled himself to practically cuddle Bob. While Hibari was situating himself, Bob’s subconscious was spouting out prayers of forgiveness and chants to live a peaceful life, subconscious I say because this dude is on “No Think, Head Empty” mode.</p><p>Luckily, this literal cuddle session would soon end since it was lunch time and Bob needed to get to class. For some reason, explosions and intense screaming was heard down the halls though...</p><p>---</p><p>The sky is littered with like a few stars due to light pollution, and two teens were up chilling.</p><p>A comfortable, tired silence was shared between Kensuke and Bob. Light faintly shined on Kensuke’s tired face, mindlessly scrolling through twitter dot com as his mind seemed to be quiet with exhaustion. Bob stared at the ceiling with his brain still on “No Think, Head Empty” mode from the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>It was like 3 am ok.</p><p> </p><p>“A pillow…” Bob rasped into the cool air. Kensuke side eyed Bob in confusion before returning back to his phone.</p><p>However, before Kensuke got to return to blankly staring at words that seemed to be of an alien language, Bob’s neurons finally decided to connect a coherent thought together and spouted it out when the electricity zapped within his brain.</p><p>“I’m older than you Kensuke.”</p><p>As soon as Bob said that Kensuke’s grip on his phone loosened enough that Kensuke’s entire life flashed before his eyes and his body took a screenshot. He remembered the parts in his life where Bob did some shit like gifting him ketchup packets during lunch time every school day. With a bonk on the nose, Kensuke flailed a bit before rubbing his strained eyes, “..What?”</p><p>Bob rolled over to stare into Kensuke’s soul and repeated, “I’m older than you Kensuke.”</p><p>Kensuke stared at Bob, sluggishly processing the new information. “You’re older than me?”</p><p>“I’m older than you. I’m fifteen, you’re like, fourteen.”</p><p>“...I thought that we were always the same age..?”</p><p>“No. Now call me big bro.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m older than you. We’re basically family right now. Call me big bro.”</p><p>Kensuke grimaces, “Is this some foreigner fetish thing right now?”</p><p>Bob convulses a bit in a miniature seizure before wheezing, “Naw man, just, we homies bro. Fam to be precise. Just call me big bro.”</p><p>...</p><p>“...Big bro…”</p><p>“You have now just accepted that I will forever be superior as long as I’m alive and that we will forever be family. There is no escape now. I’m your elder now lil bro.”</p><p>Kensuke squints, “I will eat your quads like a gourmet meal and grind your ankles to dust to replace your ashes with.”</p><p>Bob winks with his unnervingly bright yellow eye, “Nice job exercising creativity!”</p><p>With a huff, Kensuke finally decided to pass out at that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have decided to choose violence for this chapter because of some leftover rage from the past (idk what i was angery about tho) if you didn't notice from the writing style. I also just wanted a bit of change of pace... </p><p>Also, I'm just following along with the manga, we're at chapter 9 in the KHR manga rn in the story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see changes that obviously wasn't there before, I edited that chapter (like adding or removing things).</p><p>Plus, if you know anything about Undertale, Bob is heavily inspired by Fresh. I was in a chaos mood when I made Bob.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>